


Evil AND Pretty

by NoviaBlast



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: I blame people, M/M, a crackship, can't believe I wrote this, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviaBlast/pseuds/NoviaBlast
Summary: Dave the Intern was not expecting this.
Relationships: Shadave, Shadow the hedgehog/Dave the Intern
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Evil AND Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smash_50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash_50/gifts).



> Wasn't expecting this as my second fic on here but oh well. Thank you to those who caused me to write this.

Another day, another dollar even though the pay is pretty bad.

Dave gave the next tray with food to the customer in line, not caring enough to check if the order was right or not.

Screams of panic met his ears as customers started to flee and two hedgehogs sped in, one slamming the other into a table, breaking it.

Dave felt his breath taken away by this sleek hedgehog, his quills darker than a night sky, the red strips more beautiful than a sunset. His eyes were just as red, a glare directed at the one beneath him, who kicked him off. A snarl ripped through his lips as he landed on his feet, fangs glinting in the sunlight. His movements were poised, graceful, and yet powerful, a terror to behold.

And  _ oh man, he had fallen and he had fallen  _ **_hard._ **

As Sonic and the mysterious new villain raced off in their fight, Dave swooned and his back hit the floor of the stand.

For the next months, if Dave just happened to go missing 'like a coward' whenever the gorgeous villainous hedgehog showed up for another fight, nobody would be none the wiser.


End file.
